Don't You See, I Can't
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: What if Elsa lost her memory after the chandelier crash? With Anna freezing to death, and Elsa's memory loss, things seem to be going pretty well for Hans. With Hans in total control of Elsa's new memories, things are bound to get worse. Can Elsa recover her memory in time to save her sister?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I re-uploaded this chapter, so I hope it makes sense now. Hello. I was thinking about a lot of different ways Frozen could have gone. This was one of them and I really liked the idea. So, I hope you guys like it to. I don't own Frozen. With that enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pain. Blinding pain. That's all she could feel. The young blonde woman lying in the cell groaned as she came to. Her head felt heavy and her body ached. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The world was foggy at first, but after blinking her eyes a few times, the woman could see.

Though, she couldn't see much. All she saw was the grey ceiling above her. She turned her head to the left and wave of pain hit her. She bit her lip, closing her eyes. She waited for the pain to subside before opening her glacial blue eyes once more.

A grey wall greeted her. She turned her head to the other side and more pain hit her. She moaned softly this time. She shook her head.

Another grey wall. She groaned and began heaving herself up. Her limbs felt like they were on fire. When she finally sat herself up, she looked at her surroundings. She was in a small room, a cell it seemed, that had four grey walls, one containing a window, the other a door, the other two blank.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the door. She stood, but regretted the action instantly. Her body burned and her head was heavy once more. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a small grunt. Once she regained her senses, the blonde opened her eyes.

She moved towards the door, but a tug on her hands stopped her. She tried moving forward again, but she felt the tug again. She looked down and saw that her hands were chained to the floor. _What in the heavens?_, she thought. Why on Earth was she here?

The woman sighed and seated her self back on the bed. She would just have to wait until someone came to get her. To pass the time she looked out the window, which didn't help to ease her boredom. All that was outside was endless snow. She heaved another sigh and leaned against the cold wall.

Why was she here? Who put her here? Who was she anyway? She had no clue. She couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't even remember her own name. _Great, just great, I'm stuck here with no way out and I don't even know who I am._

She closed her eyes in frustration. She felt like banging her head agains the wall, but it would just make her headache worse. She had to find out who she was, but first she needed out of here.

A few minutes later, she heard the creak of the wooden door. She let out a sigh of relief. Thank The Lord someone had come! She stood up as the door swung open. A tall man, a prince she guessed from his clothing, greeted her.

He shut the door behind him, his eyes never leaving her. She felt creeped out. _So, the first person I meet is a complete and utter weirdo. Great._ After he closed the door, the man stepped forward. The woman took a step back.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice icy. The man made no further movements, for that she was thankful. He was quite for a minuet before he answered her.

"I'm Hans, Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." He said. Good, a name, things were going well for now. She would have bowed, but seeing as she was little preoccupied, she decided not to.

"It's nice to meet you, Hans." She replied. The prince gave her a confused look. Was it something she had said?

"We've met before, Your Highness." The prince told her. "Don't you remember? Your sister, Anna, she introduced us at your coronation." Now it was her to turn to look confused.

"My coronation? My sister? I'm sorry, sir, but I think you may have the wrong person." She said.

"I can assure you that I'm speaking to the right person. You're Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Hans responded. Queen? What was this man playing at? She remained composed and stood straight.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I am not this 'Elsa' person you speak of. I know I'm in no position to give orders, but I command that you leave my presence, now." Her tone was commanding and left no room for an argument.

"Elsa, calm down. We can figure this out and we can find Anna. Now," the blonde cut him off.

"I'm not Elsa!" She shouted. The cuffs around her hands began to freeze. She looked down panicked. She looked back at Hans.

"I apologize," she said softly, "but I think you should leave." Hans didn't argue. He turned towards the door and pulled it open. He looked back at the woman, she was staring at the frozen cuffs.

"Elsa," she looked up, "do you remember anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I can't remember a thing. I don't know why I'm here, or who I am. Although, you seem persistent on the fact that my name is Elsa, and that I'm the Queen of Arendelle. Well, if you insist, you may call me Elsa." She said. Hans smiled at her. She liked it when he smiled at her, it made her feel calm.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll help you remember. You've had an eventful day, why don't you lie back down and I'll return soon." She complied, and sat down on the bed once more.

Hans left the room and Elsa sighed. She had no idea who this Elsa was, or that other girl, Anna. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She saw the image of a red-headed girl with bright blue eyes.

She opened her eyes. Who was that? She shook her head and closed her eyes again. The strange girl didn't appear and Elsa quickly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So, this was just the first chapter. There is more to come if you guys like it. So, leave a review, tell me if you liked it or not, if I should continue. Stuff like that. Alright, I'm going to sleep now. Until next time-Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, I uploaded the first chapter again, so hopefully it makes sense. This chapter will focus on Hans. I don't own Frozen. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

After he had left the cell, Hans sighed and made his way towards the throne room. On his way there he heard panicked voice calling out for him. He stopped.

"Hans! Prince Hans! Oh, there you are!" It was that woman, oh what was her name again? Gina, Grace, Gilda, Gerda! That's it, Gerda.

"Yes, Miss Gerda, what do you need?" He asked, turning on the charm. She smiled at him and pulled on his arm. They moved forward as Gerda explained the situation.

"It's Princess Anna, Your Majesty." She said. Anna? What could possibly be wrong with her. "You see, some staff members brought her in, and she was shivering and asking for you."

"What happened?" Gerda shook her head.

"No of us know. She won't tell anyone anything. She just kept asking for you. Something about a 'true love's kiss'." The woman said. She led him into a room where Anna and other staff members were.

Hans barely got through the door, when Anna threw herself on him.

"Hans!" She exclaimed. "Hans you have to kiss me!" Hans was shocked. Jeez, this girl really liked him.

"Why? What happened out there?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions, just kiss me." She demanded.

"We'll give you two kids your privacy." Gerda chuckled, ushering the other staff members out of the room. Hans and Anna smiled.

"Now, what happened out there? You had me worried, Anna." Hans played up the tenderness, hoping Anna would buy into it. She did.

"I-" Anna cut herself off. She grunted in pain and placed a hand over her heart.

"Anna." Hans said, faking concern. He picked Anna up and placed her on the velvet couch.

"Elsa struck me, w-with her powers. She froze my h-heart and the only thing that c-can s-save me is a-a-an act of true love." Anna explained.

"A true love's kiss." Hans replied. He gently took Anna's chin into his hand, and pulled her up. Anna's eyes fluttered shut. Just as their lips were going to meet, Hans pulled away.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you." He said, his tone falsely sweet. She opened her eyes in surprised. She looked confused and Hans almost felt sorry for her.

"What? W-what a-are you t-talking about?" She stuttered, shivering. Hans walked over to the window and drew the curtains shut.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. As heir, Elsa was the preferable choice, but you, you were so desperate for love," Anna was shocked.

"Hans." She managed to get out. Hans continued.

"you were ready to marry me just like that." Hans picked the pitcher up off of the table and poured it over the fire. Anna, in a desperate attempt to stop him, fell from the couch.

"Hans," she groaned when she hit the floor, "no. Stop."

"Then, Elsa doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her. So, all that's left now is to kill Elsa." Hans stooped down next to Anna, taking her chin into his hand.

"You're no match for Elsa." Anna growled. Hans laughed in her face. Poor, naïve Anna.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I on the other hand, am the hero that is going to save Arendelle from an eternal winter." He left Anna and moved towards the door.

"You w-won't get a-away with this." Anna said, trying to pull herself up. Hans chuckled again.

"Oh, I already have. Goodbye Anna, this was fun." With that Hans left the room and locked the door.

* * *

Once in the hallway, Hans smiled. Now, to find everyone else and share with them the terrible news, he thought sarcastically. He made his way towards the council room and stopped when he heard the Duke of Weaselton speaking.

"If this winter doesn't end soon, we'll all freeze to death!" He exclaimed. Was he still on that mindset that Elsa was a monster? Jeez, wasn't this guy satisfied by anything. Elsa had no memory, Anna was as good as dead, he got what he wanted. Elsa was gone.

Hans plastered a devastated look onto his face and entered the room. One of Weaselton's men noticed him right away.

"Prince Hans." He bowed and everyone else followed suit. Hans, keeping the act up, fell into the chair. Weaselton looked at him.

"Ah, Prince Hans, any news on Princess Anna or Queen Elsa?" The man asked. Hans looked up.

"Princess Anna is...dead." Everyone present gasped. Their beloved princess dead? "She died in my arms, but we did get a chance to say our wedding vows."

"Well, what shall we do now?" One of Weaselton's men spoke up. "Arendelle looks to you, Your Majesty."

"Well, Elsa was the one who struck her. I would sentence her to death, but the Queen has lost her memory." Hans said. Gerda gasped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was running from a fallen chandelier and hit the ground. She's lost her memory. Doesn't remember anyone, or anything. She probably doesn't even remember her powers." Gerda was now sobbing softly, Kai was sniffing.

"I will take full responsibility for Arendelle and Elsa. I'll reteach everything to Elsa, and she will be ready to rule with me soon enough." Everyone in the room gave their consent, and left with heavy hearts.

"How will we stop this winter?" Weaselton asked. "If Elsa can't remember, then what use is she?" Hans rolled his eyes at the man.

"You're not helping, Weaselton." Hans said, annoyed. Weaselton huffed and crossed his arms. Hans returned the gesture. "As for Elsa and the winter, we'll figure it out eventually." Hans stood.

"But, Your Ma-" Weaselton began. Hans held up his hand.

"I said, we'll deal with it later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Elsa." Hans turned and left the room. As soon as he did, Weaselton began to complain again.

Things were going well for the youngest prince of the Southern Isles. With Elsa having no memory, and Anna as good as dead, Hans was having a pretty good day. If things kept running smoothly, all of Arendelle would soon be his.

* * *

AN: Ok, I hope this chapter was good. Next chapter will focus on Elsa again. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Until next time-Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to upload this, it was writing it then I had band practice. Alright enough excuses, here it is chapter 3. I don't own Frozen. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Elsa woke when she heard the creak of the wooden door. She groaned and opened her eyes, and saw none other than Prince Hans standing before her. She stood up, keeping herself tall, and looked him directly in the eye.

Hans offered a smile and put his hands up, showing that he wasn't here to harm her. She still kept her guard up, and continued to stand tall. Hans gestured for her to sit, but, unlike before, she didn't comply. After seeing that girl before falling asleep last night, Elsa suddenly didn't trust Hans all that much.

"Elsa, I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you," Hans said kindly. Elsa still didn't give in. "Elsa, please, let me help you."

"I don't need your help, sir," She replied stiffly. Hans moved forward, Elsa stepped back. Why was he so frustrating?

"Look, Elsa, I know that you're scared, and frustrated, but let me help. There's no one left to help you. With Anna gone," Hans stopped, eyes wide. Elsa was confused. Did he say something that she wasn't supposed to hear?

"Is there something wrong? Who's Anna?" She asked, letting her cold demeanor drop.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He asked. Elsa shook her head. Remember what? What did he want her to remember?

"No, I'm sorry, Prince Hans. I just don't know what you want me to remember," she said. Hans stepped forward again.

"That's why I'm here. To help you remember," Elsa stepped back again. Can't this guy take a hint?

"You never answered my other question, who's Anna?" She asked, putting her guard up again. Hans stopped, not answering.

"She is, no was, your sister, the princess of Arendelle. She was also my fiancé, or should I say my wife, but she was killed. Now I'm set to rule Arendelle alone," Hans explained. Elsa felt a pang in her heart after hearing that the princess was killed. Weren't all stories supposed to end with happily ever after?

"Who killed her?" Elsa asked. Hans didn't reply. She cursed herself for being so dumb as to ask a question such as that. He was obviously still pained about it. Why was she so stupid?

"Elsa, this going to be hard to hear, but you killed her," Hans said, after a pregnant pause. Elsa stopped. She killed her? How? Why? Elsa felt a wave of guilt ride over her. The prince's princess was dead, and it was all her fault.

"Why did I kill her?" Elsa managed. She listened as Hans took in a deep breath.

"That is going to take a lot of explaining," Hans said. "What I heard from Anna is that you two were kept apart from each other your whole lives. Then your coronation came and you revealed your powers-"

"Powers?" she interrupted him.

"Yes, your powers," he confirmed. "Don't you remember how your cuffs frozen the first time I was in here?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I do. Continue."

"Anyways, you and your sister fought and she had accidentally removed your glove. Well you got really angry and ended up creating an ice wall with your powers. You ran into the mountains, built a very impressive ice castle, and when Anna found you it didn't end well," Hans explained.

Elsa nodded, letting it all sink in. Anna, her sister, princess of Arendelle had been killed by her. She felt another wave of guilt pass over her. She felt like she knew this girl, like they had a special bond.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so very sorry." Elsa felt a lone tear slip down her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry, too," Hans replied.

Another tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Hans placed a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"What will happen to me now? I'm a monster," Elsa said.

"I'm going to look after you now. I'll help you regain your memory and we could rule Arendelle together. As King and Queen," Hans said.

Elsa moved away from him, making his hand fall from her shoulder. She gave him an angered look.

"You're wife has just been killed, by me, and you are wishing to have my by your side as Queen?" Elsa tried to remain composed, but her voice rose higher with each word.

"We'll not now, but eventually, yes," Hans supplied.

"No, I refuse. I will let you help me, but I refuse to rule by your side," Elsa replied.

Hans began to protest. "Elsa, please, you're the rightful Queen. I need-"

Elsa swiftly cut him off with a pointed look. "Either you comply to my terms, or I refuse to let you help me," Elsa with a commanding tone to her voice.

"Fine," Hans agreed. "Let's start with getting you out of here." He stood up and brought back a ring of keys with him. He unlocked the cuffs from her hands and she flexed her fingers.

"Thank you," she said. He gave her a smile, but she didn't return the gesture.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Hans said gesturing for her to exit the room. She followed him out of the room and kept a few paces behind him.

As they went upstairs, Elsa couldn't turn her thoughts from Anna. She looked out the windows as they made their way towards what she guessed was the dinning room. She watched as the snow fell gently from the sky, and couldn't help but wonder if her "powers" are what caused the snow.

She quickened her pace slightly and made a note in her mind to ask Hans later.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think will happen now that Elsa has decided to let Hans help? Should I write a chapter with Anna where Kristoff saves her, or should she still be frozen? Let me know. Review if you liked this chapter, it helps me out a lot. Until next time-Phantom


End file.
